Outriggers typically form part of an external fixation system and are usually attached to a clamp which holds one or more wires, pins, screws, rods, bars and/or rings. Threads on one end of the outrigger have been used to attached the outrigger to a clamp. Such a construction, however, may allow the outrigger to loosen and/or separate from the clamp after a surgical procedure. Therefore, it is desirable to have an outrigger incorporating a locking mechanism which prevents the outrigger from loosening and/or separating from a clamp after surgery.